OceanBay Hotel
OceanBay Hotel & Resort® | Job Information & Task: 2. Suspended-You are suspended from the Group for a current amount of time. LOW RANKS 3. Awaiting Trainee: You Passed your application or Interview as it was accepted. You need to attend a training session to become staff of the hotel. 4. Housekeeping: As a Housekeeping you are going to make sure the hotel is Tidy & Clean. There is an assigned housekeeping desk. You will get three tools: broom, vacuum and trolley. 5. Bar-staff: As a Bar-staff you are going to serve the guests with the Food & Drinks they want. 6. Security: Security works around the clock to patrol the hotel and protect it to guarantee a happy and safe place for all staff and guests. 7. Receptionist: As a Receptionist you are going to be handing out rooms/suits to guests of the hotel. MIDDLE RANKS Head Security: Head Security oversee security operations and instruct Security on what to do while still working either job. This rank is given to Hardworking 6-Security. Head Services: Head Services supervise Drink Serving and housekeeping operations and instruct them on what to do while still working either job. This rank is given to hardworking 4-housekeeping and 5-Bar-staff. Head of Receptionist: Head of reception oversee receptionist operations and instruct them on what to do while still working either job. This rank is given to hardworking 7-receptionists. Supervisor Team: This Rank is earned for either Hard working Head Security,Head of Services,or Head Receptionist. This rank is ment to supervise at the hotel,training,and interviews. Also Supervisor and up can Host/Co-host Trainings or Interviews, and help out. Management: This rank is only earned with hard work, activity, and dedication. As a manager you are to direct everybody and make sure everybody is on task and productive. You are also expected to do any jobs not being done, such as reception, bar, housekeeping, etc. Handle trolls with 3 strikes and attend training or interview sessions to assist those sessions. HIGH RANKS Staff Director: This Rank is given to the hard working Management Team this rank Directs all LR/MR they can host or co host trainings & interviews, But they can also help out. .Shift Manager: This rank is given to the best of staff director, both productive and on-task each and every day at OceanBay Hotel & Resort. SM’s are expected to make sure each and every staff member are working their job, give warnings, reviews applications, host training, etc. General Manager: This rank is given to SM’s who have done a great job at OceanBay. Reviews applications, host trainings and know how to react to almost any situation. They also they are the Manager of hotel Board of Directors: This rank is awarded to GM’s who have done an excellent job at OceanBay. They are the best of the best and have worked for a long time to get there. They have astounding grammar and worked really hard. Vice-Chairman- This Rank is Reserved to the Vice of OceanBay nobody else gets this Rank 4-5 Vice only. Chairman This rank is never given since this is rank s the owner of OceanBay and the current Owner is HyperDevelops.